<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Bought the Jury, They’ll call me Guilty. by d1rttb4gg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740401">You Bought the Jury, They’ll call me Guilty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1rttb4gg/pseuds/d1rttb4gg'>d1rttb4gg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayhem (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead jus wanna live, Euronymous is a bit of a creep lol, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, basically euronymous constantly watches dead and believes that he is his., ok im done, ok...euronymous is a stalker?? but they live in the same house., pls help, sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1rttb4gg/pseuds/d1rttb4gg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-Shot on Dead and Euronymous!<br/>-<br/>Based on the song ʺGood Guyʺ by Eminem.<br/>-<br/>No, this will not mention any suicide, But attempted suicide, So trigger warning!<br/>-<br/>This isn't related to any of the other stories I've made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Bought the Jury, They’ll call me Guilty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 4, 1991. 1:03 p.m </p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>    Here we go, again, from heroes to villains, Used to be your Romeo, but we were both were jilted, A couple of times, so we had a slippery slope to deal with. </em>
</p><p>Euronymous was driving home on a rainy April afternoon, He was nervous. Dead hasn't been acting like himself and he knew that, And all Euronymous wanted to do was make him feel better. But Dead wouldn't let him. That made Euronymous angry, When would Dead realize that he belonged to him!? Dead is Euronymous’s Demon, His idiot, His light at the end of the tunnel. But Dead didn't want to be that, He just wanted to be alone. </p><p>   <em>But still, it gave me hope, That we'll get through it together, a severed earlobe, Mailed to you in an E-N-V-E lope</em></p><p>Whenever Euronymous would do nice things for Dead, He would smile and go up to his room. Like when He made Dead Breakfast, Dead took it up to his room. </p><p>  ʺAlways in that damn room... I need to fix this, He <em>is</em> mineʺ</p><p>But Euronymous wasn't always nice, Whenever Dead would hang out with the guys or talk to someone at one of the parties they had, he would always rush over and join in on the conversation. Dead didn't like it, He felt scared.. in his own home. <em>Scared. </em>Dead thought about killing himself, Maybe it would get rid of all the pain, all the hurt he went through. But he couldn't, He cared about Mayhem too much. </p><p>          <em>Would be dope, but, What kind of lengths can you go? Pull a Vincent Van Gogh, just to convince a damn ho</em></p><p>When Euronymous pulled into their driveway, He saw Dead just standing in the snow that littered the ground. Standing, With a blank face. Emotionless. He walked over to him, touching Dead, He was cold. But still, After the touch, Dead didn't move. </p><p>    ʺDead are you okay? It's freezing out here, Let's get you inside.ʺ </p><p>Dead was silent until Euronymous grabbed his hand and took him inside.</p><p>           <em>To be a housewife who outright lies, She's blackout drunk, now she's backin' out my drive, I ran outside, why's she tryna act out?</em></p><p>  ʺNo! Let Me Go! Euronymous Stop! ʺ</p><p>There it was. Everything that Dead had been feeling the past three years finally came out. </p><p>ʺWhat? Your acting like I tried to hit you, What's wrong? ʺ Euronymous laughed, He didn't know that Dead didn't like him. </p><p> ʺGet off of me! Stop touching me! Stop being nice to me! Stop everything! L-leave me alone! ʺ Dead almost cried, He couldn't take it anymore, It was wearing down on him. </p><p>           <em>She's just about my size, Hit me in the mouth twice, Guys, when someone you die for sticks a steak knife in your heart, Do you try more?</em></p><p>Euronymous’ just laughed, How could he not know that he's his? Crazy. </p><p> ʺOh Dead... You don't know, do you? ʺ </p><p>Dead got scared, He didn't know what he meant. Euronymous got this look on his face...<em>Evil</em>. That caused him to back away. </p><p>ʺW-What? ʺ Dead choked the words out, His stomach turned thinking of all the things Euronymous could mean. </p><p>ʺOh, Stupid boy... I love you. You're mine, Nobody Else's. Mine...ʺ </p><p>
  <em>     Another late night in, She stumbles through my door, lets the daylight in, And all we do's fight more, And I ain't violent</em>
</p><p>Euronymous paused for a second to step toward Dead, Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. </p><p>ʺStop Euronymous, You don't love me! Let me go! ʺ</p><p> He grabbed Deads wrist, <em>Tight</em>. Tight enough to hurt him. See the thing is... Euronymous did love Dead, It was just up to Dead to see that.</p><p>ʺI do! And you will love me too.ʺ </p><p>He pinned Dead up against a wall and planted sickly sweet kisses on his neck, Dead was so sensitive there, But he wouldn't make a noise. For once, He cared about himself. </p><p> <em>    But she's goin' through my drawers to plant the K-Y in, I'm gettin' accused by a whore, Who smells like St. Ides and Who has probably screwed five more guys, sucked eight, nine men</em></p><p>...But yet.. He couldn't stop himself from crying, just this once he had to cry. He was being used, He was hurt. </p><p>ʺ...If you loved me, Y-You wouldn't be doing this, If you loved me, you w-would hold me. If you love me, P-Please Euronymous, Just stop. ʺ</p><p>Dead was sobbing at this point, he just let it happen. He stood there crying begging for Euronymous to stop. But he wouldn't, and he only got worse. </p><p>
  <em>     Bitch it's you I tore, out the frame, I win. Put up a new high score, beat this game I'm in. </em>
</p><p>When everything was done, all in all, Euronymous had raped Dead. </p><p>                      And there Dead lay, In Euronymous’ arms, crying. Euronymous didn't want to hurt him, He just wanted him to know that he was his...</p><p>                                                                                                         <em>until the end. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading! This has been something that's floated around in my mind for a little while now, so here it is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>